Tu ángel guardián
by Bella-Bere
Summary: Bella era maltratada por su padre desde niña, su único consuelo era su mejor amigo Edward; el siempre estuvo para apoyarla en todo; ¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentren 11 años después del día que ella escapa de su casa?.Para Mi amado BFF!-Fanfics contest!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: Tu ángel guardián **

**Autor/res.: Bella-Bere**

**Número de Palabras.: 7020**

**link al perfil del contest: http: / .net/u/2353736/ Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest (sin espacios)**

**Pareja Elegida: Bella & Edward**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: ¡hola! bueno aqui les dejo un one-shot que espero que les guste, espero pueda participar en el concurso "Mi amado BFF! - Fanfics contest!". Bueno para quienes quieran saber como es (1), el link de la imagen esta en mi perfil chequenlo para que se hagan una idea de lo que decía Bella. Saludos, cuidense y besos vampiricos a cada uno.**

SUMMARY: Bella era maltratada por su padre desde niña, su único consuelo era su mejor amigo Edward; el siempre estuvo para apoyarla en todo; ¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentren 11 años después del día que ella escapa de su casa?

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba en el poblado de Forks, las enormes e intensas nubes no dejaban pasar la luz de la luna y las estrellas; Edward se removía intranquilo en su cama, no podía dormir; no sin saber si Bella estaba a salvo y segura como estaba el. Se lamentaba pensando en que de no haber cortado las flores del señor Rogers, no estarían en esta situación, si el hubiera permanecido firme ante ella; pero como negarle a Bella el deseo de una flor, una flor que en su jardín lamentablemente ya no crecían.

El señor Rogers llego a su casa justo cuando el cortaba la tercera flor, mientras Bella sostenía las otras dos, y no le fue suficiente haberlos regañado ahí mismo; tuvo que ir a quejarse ante sus padres, para Edward eso no resultaba un problema; Carlisle y Esme lo único que habían hecho fue haber platicado con el y decirle que había hecho mal, y que el día que quisiera una flor la arrancara de su propio jardín o les pidiera dinero a ellos para comprarla en una florería; pero el padre de Bella era otra historia, el no era como Carlisle en lo mas mínimo, Edward sabia perfectamente que era lo que le esperaba a Bella al llegar a su casa por haber hecho esa pequeña travesura.

Se envaro cuando escucho un pequeño ruido cerca de la ventana y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado; a pesar de la oscuridad Edward pudo ver a Bella colarse a través de su ventana, sin pensarlo dos veces levanto las cobijas y se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para que Bella pudiera acostarse a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto Edward en un susurro, mirándola a los ojos

- Ah, pues no me pego mucho – le contesto Bella con calma, acomodándose en la cama y tapándose con la cobija – nada que no haya soportado antes ya.

- Discúlpame

- Disculparte ¿Por qué Edward?, si tu no hiciste nada malo, la tonta fui yo y todo por esa flor, espero y tus padres no te hayan regañado

- No, solo me dijeron que para la próxima vez mejor les pida dinero a ellos y que vaya a la florería.

- Esa no sería tan mala idea – le dijo Bella, pero Edward pudo distinguir el rastro de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Estaba borracho? – pregunto Edward

- Pues borracho siempre esta, pero por suerte apenas había comenzado a tomar; así que no me fue tan mal.

- ¿Viste la cara del viejo Rogers? – le dijo Edward, tratando de relajar la situación

- Claro que si – contesto Bella con una sonrisa – parecía que su cara en cualquier momento explotaría, y además casi se le cae el peluquín de la impresión.

- Jaja, tienes razón, tuvo que sostenérsela con su mano – le dijo Edward mas tranquilo al haber logrado su objetivo.

- Ahh ¿sabes que es lo que mas lamento? – le dijo Bella, y Edward se espanto de pensar que su amiga pudiera sufrir aun mas – Que me perdí los Simpson

- Si quieres te platico el capitulo, hoy Homero hizo varias babosadas a lado de Bart – propuso rápidamente, para que su amiga estuviera feliz.

- Si Edward por favor, oh espero pronto pueda ver la repetición.

Y así Edward comenzó a platicarle las locuras de Homero, tratando de no estallar a carcajadas para que sus papás no se dieran cuenta de que Bella estaba ahí; algo en lo que habían fallado desde la primera vez que Bella subió por la ventana de su mejor amigo, tratando de escapar del infierno en que se había convertido su hogar. La madre de Bella había huido de ahí a lado de su amante y dejo a una Bella desamparada y a cargo de un padre que borracho descargaba toda su cólera y frustración contra su hija de 9 años.

La primera vez que Bella escalo la ventana, tuvo que tocar muy fuerte para despertar a Edward y este al ver la cara asustada de su amiga, corrió hacia su ventana para abrirla. De ese día ya dos años habían pasado, y Bella seguía entrando a hurtadillas a la habitación de Edward cuando las cosas en su casa se volvían insufribles, Edward muchas veces dormido; solo levantaba las cobijas y ella se iba derechito acostar a sus brazos; por las mañanas antes de que se acabara de iluminar el cielo, ella volvía a abrir la ventana y se dirigía nuevamente a esa casa horrible que se encontraba tan solo una calle abajo.

...

..

.

2 años después

Bella y Edward descansaban recostados en una cobija que estaba sobre el pasto; después de una extenuante caza de luciérnagas, veían el cielo que por milagro esta vez se encontraba limpio de nubes pero sin luna, solo las estrellas lo adornaban.

- Tuvimos suerte – dijo de repente Bella – no hay nubes en el cielo

- Si, e incluso no hace mucho frio – dijo Edward, cuyos brazos se encontraban cruzados detrás de su cabeza

Edward hace tiempo que quería enseñarle ese lugar a Bella, y hoy después de que ella llego llorando a su habitación, tomo la cobija y la llevo ahí para que ella pudiera llorar sin preocuparse por despertar a Esme o Carlisle.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo nuevamente Bella – me gustaría tanto llegar a ser un ave

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo me bastaría un batir de alas, para poder salir de aquí. Ir hacia el calor, con el sol como compañero.

- ¿me dejarías aquí? – pregunto con tristeza Edward

- Claro que no, volvería cada verano, solo a visitarte – le dijo ella recargándose sobre su brazo y volteándolo a ver

- Pero nunca serás un ave – le dijo Edward quien también ya estaba recargado sobre su brazo mirando a Bella

- No – contesto Bella – pero si puedo salir de aquí

- ¿lo dices en serio? – Edward estaba asustado, la sola idea de alejarse de ella, le partía el corazón.

- Si – dijo firmemente Bella, volviendo a mirar el cielo – voy a irme de aquí Edward, no todavía pero me iré.

- ¿y a donde irías?

- A Phoenix – dijo ella decidida

- ¿Phoenix?, ¿Por qué?

- No lo se, me gusta mucho; mira

Y le extendió a Edward una postal arrugada que saco de su chamarra, Edward acerco el frasco de luciérnagas que los alumbraba tenuemente y vio una fotografía grande de la ciudad, en cada esquina contenía otra fotografía, de alguna parte de los alrededores; en la esquina superior izquierda había un dibujo que presentaba la ciudad como "Phoenix, Arizona" y un poco abajo, escrito a mano decía "valle del sol" **(1).**

- ¿Dónde la encontraste? – le pregunto Edward aun mirando la postal

- Creo que era Renne – le dijo Bella, desde que ella había huido había dejado de llamarle mamá – la encontré en uno de sus cajones

- ¿Pero te gusta?, digo es un desierto – dijo Edward entregándole la postal

- Pero sería libre – le dijo Bella guardándola nuevamente entre sus ropas.

- ¿puedo irme contigo?

- No creo que quieras dejar a tus padres y hermanos, además a ti te gusta el frio – le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo nuevamente

- Pero me puedo acostumbrar al calor – le dijo rápidamente el no quería dejar a Bella sola, a pesar de tener 13 años, estaba seguro de que no quería separarse de Bella jamás. – además debes de tener alguien que te cuide.

- Aha, y ¿Quién va a cuidar de ti? – le pregunto Bella, alzando una ceja - puedo dejar que me visites – le dijo cuando su amigo iba a replicar.

- Pero y ¿si no se donde vives?

- Quedemos en reunirnos en un lugar y de ahí te llevare a mi hogar en Phoenix - le dijo Bella mas entusiasmada

- ¿Dónde? – dijo Edward entusiasmado también

- Ah, ¿te acuerdas de ese parque en Seattle donde nos llevo Renne cuando cumplí 8 años?

- ¿Donde ese perro se comió mi helado? – dijo Edward con el seño fruncido

- Exacto – le dijo Bella riendo al recordar ese día – ahí nos reuniremos.

- Bueno, pero ¿Cuándo?

- Ah... – Bella lo pensó por unos segundos – dentro de 13 años

- ¿13 años? – exclamo Edward abriendo aun mas los ojos – ¡pero eso es mucho!

- No lo es – replico Bella

- Claro que si, es el doble de nuestra edad, además ¿Por qué 13 años?, mejor cinco

- No creo que me vaya antes de 5 años Edward – contesto como si eso fuera algo obvio – además el trece es mi numero de la suerte.

- Bueno – dijo Edward dándose por vencido – te veo dentro de 13 años en ese parque de Seattle.

...

..

.

2 años después

- Edward, cierra tu ventana, esta lloviendo muy fuerte – le dijo su madre, sabiendo que el se negaría, desde que Bella entraba a su casa a hurtadillas en la noche, Edward no había vuelto a cerrar la ventana, su madre estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, era un gran amigo; ella y Carlisle sabían que Bella sufría aunque no se imaginaban en que magnitud.

- No tengo frio mamá – contesto Edward serio, esa noche no le gustaba para nada; razón de mas para no cerrar la ventana

- Te vas a resfriar – Edward se la quedo mirando – esta bien, le diré a tu padre que prenda la calefacción

- Gracias mamá, hasta mañana

- Descansa hijo – Esme se acerco a su hijo de 15 años y le dio un beso en su frente, Edward solo se resistió un poco

Después de que su mamá salió, Edward se quedo mirando fijamente la lluvia que caía afuera, se cubrió con la cobija hasta el cuello, pues de hecho si tenia algo de frio. Irremediablemente el canto de la lluvia termino por arrullarlo, y cayo en un profundo sueño; no sabia que hora era cuando escucho que trepaban afuera, así que casi instintivamente levanto sus cobijas y se hizo a un lado en la espera de que Bella se fuera acostar a su lado para abrazarlo, era así como dormían, abrazados el uno del otro.

- Edward – llamo Bella, Edward aun tenia los ojos cerrados

- Ven, acuéstate, esta haciendo frio – dijo Edward palpándole el lado de su cama

- Esta noche no, Edward – ante estas palabras Edward abrió rápidamente los ojos

Se encontró con su amiga de pie, la oscuridad no era suficiente para distinguir su cara, pero pudo ver que llevaba una gruesa cazadora, y a su lado tirada en el suelo se encontraba su mochila de la escuela; Edward se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a ella.

- Bella ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Edward asustándose mas a cada segundo, y ya mas cerca de ella, pudo distinguir que su amiga lloraba calladamente, y una sustancia corría sobre la comisura de sus labios, Edward alzo su dedo le quito un poco y se lo acerco a el para verlo mejor; era sangre.

- ¡Bella, ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto ahora alarmado Edward, y encendió la lámpara de su buro. Ante la luz, su amiga tenia una apariencia desastrosa, no solo tenia la sangre corriendo de su comisura labial, si no también caía un poco mas de su frente, su mejilla estaba inflamada y se veía roja, su ojo izquierdo tenia un moretón que aun no adquiría su verdadero color. Edward ahogo un grito.

- ¿tan mal me veo? – pregunto Bella, sonriendo de lado en una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

- ¿Bella que paso? – tomo a su amiga con delicadeza de los brazos y la fue a sentar a su cama, mientras buscaba una blusa para limpiarle la sangre ya casi coagulada que escurría de su cara.

- Sabia que esto ocurriría, lo sabia – Bella hablaba casi para ella misma – sabia que iba a llegar el día en que no se conformaría con pegarme

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Edward con el susto desvaneciéndose y ocupando el lugar una rabia profunda contra ese hombre - ¿Te hizo algo mas?

- No, gracias a Dios no, pero si lo intento – dijo Bella llorando – llego muy borracho, yo estaba sacando la ropa de la lavadora, y cuando vi se abalanzo sobre mi; me empezó a decir que era una floja que no hacia nada en la casa, y que para acabarla era igual a Renne, me trato de tocar... – Bella sollozaba

- No Bella, no es necesario que me cuentes – le dijo Edward triste

- Lo necesito Edward, o explotare ¿puedo? – Edward asintió – como te dije, me trato de tocar y yo me resistí entonces el me pego muy fuerte y varias veces en mi cara, en todo mi cuerpo, pero aun así trataba de resistirme, hasta que tome el bote del suavizante que era lo que estaba mas cerca de mi, y lo golpee, lo golpee una y otra vez; y pude quitármelo de encima de mí, corrí hacia mi cuarto y el iba detrás; yo cerré bien, y el golpeo la puerta hasta que se canso.

- Bella – dijo Edward, tratando de no llorar – yo no se que hacer, debemos de ir con las autoridades a denunciarlo y...

- ¿Y luego que Edward?, sabes bien que todos sus amigotes están en la policía, aun lo respetan de cuando el estaba ahí también, tendría que volver a mi casa y el tarde o temprano lo volvería a intentar – decía Bella mientras Edward se sentía impotente.

- ¿para que son esas maletas Bella? – pregunto Edward sabiendo y temiendo la respuesta

- Cuando lo escuche dormir – siguió Bella, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Edward – salí de mi habitación y fui por un poco de ropa que estaba regada en el cuarto de lavado, por suerte el no despertó, así que prepare mis cosas.

- Bella

- Me voy Edward, por fin me marcho de este lugar – Bella volteo a verlo sonriendo tristemente – pero tenia que venir a despedirme de ti

- Me voy contigo – dijo Edward decidido, extrañaría a sus padres y a Alice y Emmett, pero no planeaba separarse de Bella – deja hago mi maleta y nos vamos

- No Edward – le dijo Bella seriamente cuando su amigo ya empezaba a buscar una mochila, pero Edward no le hizo caso y comenzó a vaciar sus cajones de ropa – no puedes venir conmigo

- Pero quiero hacerlo Bella, entiéndelo no te voy a dejar sola

- No Edward, tu tienes aquí a una familia que te quiere, tienes un futuro esperándote – Bella ansiaba tener también a Edward a su lado, pero no lo iba a obligar a pasar por todo lo que seguramente ella iba a pasar.

- Pero no quiero dejarte a ti – le dijo Edward, mientras dejaba la maleta y se acercaba a ella.

- Yo tampoco quiero dejarte, pero no te voy a separar de tu familia – cuando vio que el estaba a punto de replicar dijo – además date cuenta en que problemas se meterían tus papás cuando todos pensaran que escapamos juntos.

- No te vayas Bella – suplico Edward – quédate conmigo, por favor, lucharemos juntos

- No me hagas esto Edward, separarme de ti es lo que mas lamento; pero debo irme de aquí, o llegara el momento en que moriré

- Entonces déjame ir contigo, nadie me importa mas que tu – Edward no pudo resistir y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, el sabia que Bella no lo dejaría ir con ella.

- No Edward, no voy hacerlo, no voy a separarte de tu familia – decía Bella, a punto de ponerse a llorar – además ¿me vendrás a visitar a Phoenix no? – le dijo tratando de sonreír.

- ¿nos reencontraremos? – pregunto Edward sollozando

- Claro que si, tontín, en el parque de Seattle, dentro de... uhm si mis cuentas no me fallan, dentro de 11 años – le decía Bella con lagrimas cayendo pero con una sonrisa autentica.

- Es mucho tiempo – reclamo Edward

- El tiempo pasara rápido Edward, ya lo veras – Bella le acaricio su mejilla – y muy pronto podrás visitarme

- No te vayas Bella, no – volvía a pedir Edward llorando

- Te voy a extrañar – decía Bella – como no tienes idea

- Yo también – le dijo Edward, dándose por vencido – yo no se que voy hacer sin ti.

- Lo mismo que yo sin ti, sobrevivir

- Bella, yo... yo debo decirte... – Edward sabia que la quería, que la amaba; antes de que este día pasara estaba decidido a pedirle que fuera su novia.

- Lo se – dijo Bella, poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de el – yo también te quiero.

- Gracias, yo créeme que nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo, tu eres la única que... – pero Edward no pudo terminar la frase por que Bella estampo sus labios sobre los de el, en un beso tierno, sincero; el primer beso de amor para ambos. Edward lo correspondió, tratando de mostrarle su alma a Bella en ese instante, el la abrazo pero ella emitió un quejido, ante esto el se separo rápidamente

- Lo siento – dijo Edward avergonzado

- No te preocupes, no me había fijado que tan fuerte me había pegado – La vergüenza de Edward se convirtió en ira.

- Lo odio Bella, lo odio demasiado

- No gastes sentimientos ni palabras en ese hombre, no se las merece, cuídate mucho – Bella comenzó alejarse de el, y Edward recordó una cosa importante

- Bella, pero ¿tienes dinero? – como iba a sobrevivir, Bella del bolso de su pantalón saco un puñado de billetes

- Creo que le quite la borrachera de una semana – decía Bella, y Edward comenzó a buscar entre el cajón de sus calcetines

- Ten – le extendió a Bella, un pequeño botecito de aluminio a Bella

- No lo voy aceptar – le dijo Bella, sabiendo que eran los ahorros de su vida

- Claro que si, no es mucho; gaste un poco para el regalo de Alice – dijo Edward apenado, pero poniéndole sobre sus manos el pequeño bote.

- Pero este es tu dinero para comprar tu gameboy – le dijo a Edward regresándole su bote.

- Vamos Bella, no lo rechaces, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti

- Te juro que te los pagare – le dijo Bella tomando el dinero – cuando nos veamos.

- Cuando nos veamos – concordó Edward

Bella recogió su mochila y se dirigió a la ventana, cuando estaba a punto de volver a salir, Edward la sostuvo de su brazo y la giro, para poder besarla; en un beso no tan reservado como el anterior pero no por eso peor; era un beso urgente, necesitado y triste; un beso de despedida que debía durarles 11 años.

Edward vio como Bella se alejo cada vez mas de el, bajo la brisa; con cada paso que ella daba por la calle, una parte dentro de el se rompía y dejaba en su lugar un hueco, que sería imposible de llenar; cuando Bella fue imposible de distinguirse en la oscuridad, el se dejo resbalar hasta el piso, para hundirse en la profunda oscuridad. Para Bella no fue mas fácil, ella apenas y podía respirar, le dolía tanto alejarse de Edward, las lagrimas que caían por su cara se confundían con el agua de lluvia; pero irse de ese lugar era lo único que podía hacer, no tenia idea que le esperaba en el camino, sabia que no sería fácil; lo único que la reconfortaba era la idea de que dentro de 11 años volvería a ver a Edward y el hueco que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho, por fin se llenaría de nuevo.

...

..

.

11 años después

Era una tarde nublada en la ciudad de Seattle, pero aun así el sol luchaba por salir por pequeños momentos; había muchas personas en ese hermoso parque, había algunos familias que gozaban la tarde del domingo, también algunos haciendo ejercicio o que paseaban algún perro; había también otros que disfrutaban de esa tranquila tarde en compañía de su pareja.

Edward creyó que no podría encontrar la parte exacta donde hace tanto tiempo ese perro lo había asustado y a parte se había comido su helado, hasta cuando encontró el gigantesco roble donde el y Bella jugaron alguna vez se sintió aliviado pero solo fue por un pequeño instante, pues su preocupación cambio de rumbo y a uno que lo asustaba aun mas; ¿y si ella no llegaba?; le había prometido hace once años que llegaría, pero quien le aseguraba que en ese tiempo ella no hubiera cambiado de opinión y que creyera que esa promesa era otro simple juego de amigos.

No, Bella nunca le haría eso, era su amiga y si el estaba ahí ese día, era por que ella también llegaría; Edward paso alrededor de quince minutos observando a las personas que pasaban a su lado, algunas chicas se lo quedaban viendo y el las observaba curioso, solo cuando se daba cuenta de que la cara no coincidía con la que el recordaba de Bella, las dejaba de ver.

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió, detrás de unos niños que patinaban, venía una chica hermosa; con una figura preciosa, pero con el mismo rostro de su amiga; ese rostro del que el se había enamorado, sus rasgos faciales se habían acentuado pero aun así los labios, los ojos y la nariz eran los mismos y el pelo que hace unos años estaba corto y amarrado en una coleta, ahora caía en cascada a través de su hombros. Edward la observo embelesado, solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto en verdad la había extrañado en todo ese tiempo, nunca tuvo elección de poder querer alguien mas, nunca nadie mas ocupo el lugar que había dejado su amiga.

Bella avanzaba con un nudo en el estomago y con el corazón acelerado, ¿se encontraría ahí? Edward ¿la recordaría todavía?; sabia que debía de haber ido a Forks desde antes, pero no se sentía con la fuerza de ir a ese lugar que era su pesadilla, aun después de todos estos años, aun después de volver a tener la confianza en ella misma y en las demás personas, aun no estaba lista para ese reto. Al vislumbrar el árbol a lo lejos, sus pies avanzaron por si solos mucho mas aprisa, el estaría ahí, después de todo confiaba en Edward, aun con el paso de tantos años Edward era la persona en la que siempre confiaría.

Alzo la vista y sus ojos se toparon con unos preciosos ojos esmeralda, que reflejaban la misma emoción que los de ella; era su Edward, estaba ahí de pie ante ella, había crecido más de echo mucho mas de lo que esperaba, sus hombros se habían ensanchado pero aun así permanecía delgado y bajo ese grueso sweater se podía distinguir un cuerpo atlético. El que Bella desviara la vista de ese colosal cuerpo fue un tributo a su rostro; era tal como ella recordaba, la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa y el mismo cabello alborotado. El era el mismo que ella había amado desde siempre.

Por un segundo ambos se sonrieron, y en ese instante Edward comenzó avanzar hacia ella y ella corrió hacia el; cuando se tuvieron uno frente al otro sus miradas se cruzaron, y solo un segundo basto para reconocerse y para que emergieran los sentimientos que ambos tuvieron que dejar; cuando Edward la vio y la tuvo entre sus brazos no perdió mas tiempo, la jalo hacia el y la beso, ambos se sumergieron en un beso que necesitaban para olvidar el pasado y comenzar a caminar hacia el futuro.

Bella se dejo llevar, ese beso le hacia tanta falta y Edward se sentía saltar en nubes cuando ella profundizo el beso, el la tomo de la cintura y la apretó hacia el, mientras ella sumergía sus dedos en los cabellos de el.

- Te amo – le dijo Edward, tenia tantas ganas de decirlo; no le importaba que ella lo hubiera olvidado, el la amaba y necesitaba decirlo – siempre te he amado y siempre te amare.

- Oh, Edward – dijo ella con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas – yo también te amo, yo no te he olvidado, siempre has sido tu.

Es lo único que basto para decirle antes de que el la volviera a sumergir en otro beso apasionado y sobre todo necesitado.

- Discúlpame por favor por haberme ido así; tu no merecías eso – le decía Bella ahora sollozando mas fuerte

- No te disculpes amor; te tengo ahora aquí entre mis brazos, eso es lo importante – el recorrió con sus labios sus mejillas limpiando todo rastro de lagrimas.

Ninguno pensó en cuanto tiempo estuvieron uno en los brazos del otro, y no les importo en lo absoluto; cuando se separaron una sonrisa adornaba sus caras, Edward quería saber todo acerca de ella pero no quería que ella tuviera que recordar a esa persona horrible por la cual tuvieron que separarse; así que la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar a través del parque, ninguno dijo nada durante varios minutos, hasta que Bella rompió el silencio.

- Y... ¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo Edward? – le pregunto Bella mientras recostaba su cuerpo junto a el, sintiéndose mas segura que jamás en su vida

Edward comenzó a platicarle, que ya no vivía en Forks, sino ahí en Seattle, que era medico y que actualmente estaba haciendo su especialidad en Cardiología; Bella le ponía mucha atención y estaba muy orgullosa de que fuera medico como el siempre había querido. Ella le pregunto sobre su familia y lo que hacían cada uno de ellos.

- Alice me viene a visitar a menudo, ella esta estudiando diseño este año se gradúa; Emmett se caso por fin con Rosalie y ellos viven en New York nos visitan cada vacaciones y pues mis padres aun siguen en Forks – dijo esto casi susurrando y mirando a Bella de reojo, pero ella seguía tranquila así que continuo – voy a verlos para cada fiesta o en vacaciones.

- Me alegro mucho – dijo Bella de corazón, y pregunto por fin algo que le venia carcomiendo las entrañas desde siempre – uhm... y... ¿estas con alguien?

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Edward confundido y sonrío al ver el sonrojo de su mejor amiga

- Si, uhm... me refiero... a que... uhm... si... ¿tienes novia? – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y rogaba por que el le dijera que no.

- Eso – dijo Edward serio, pues no se había fijado lo que había hecho, detuvo su andar e hizo que Bella volteara a verlo – Bella, creo que a habido un malentendido

- No te preocupes Edward – comenzó a decir Bella tratando de que su voz sonara lo mas serena posible, mientras ella se derrumbaba por dentro

- Discúlpame por haber actuado así – comenzó a decirle rápidamente, temiendo que Bella pensara lo peor - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿No tienes novia? – pregunto Bella mientras abría los ojos rápidamente

- No, si tu no aceptas – dijo sonriente Edward

Bella comenzó a reír, y dijo un apenas audible "si" mientras asentía; Edward la alzo en brazos y le dio una vuelta entera mientras sonreía, cuando paro le susurro "gracias" y la volvió a besar.

Pasaron todo ese día uno a lado del otro, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer Edward le pidió que se quedara con el, después de todo ella vivía en Phoenix; ella acepto y se dirigieron a su departamento, después de pasar a un establecimiento de comida rápida; en todo el trayecto Edward le sostuvo la mano a Bella y ella no podía caber de felicidad.

Apenas llegaron a su departamento comenzó a llover, algo muy natural también en Seattle; Edward no sabia que hacer, no quería separarse de ella por nada no después de 11 años de no estar a su lado; pero tampoco quería que Bella pensara mal de el, ahora ellos ya no eran niños ya no seria correcto quedarse a lado de ella en la cama. Así que le ofreció el cuarto que ocupaba Alice cuando lo iba a visitar, Bella estaba muy cansada pero no quería dormir, tenia tanto que platicar con Edward; pero el la tranquilizo diciéndole que tenia 3 días libres en el hospital y que tendrían mucho tiempo para platicar, así que después de una buena taza de café ambos se dirigieron a su cama.

Eran ya las 2:30 de la mañana y ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, pero en los dos eran por distintas razones; Edward por su parte, aun no podía creer que ya tuviera a Bella a su lado; después de haber soñado tanto tiempo con este día el no sabia como sentirse, la amaba tanto y ya no podía concebir alejarse de ella. Bella por su parte solo de escuchar los truenos y relámpagos en el cielo le ponían los nervios de punta, en Phoenix casi no había este tipo de tormentas, y cuando se presentaban ella no dormía en toda la noche, además de que se abrazaba a su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

De pronto se escucho un trueno que retumbo en todo el departamento haciendo a Bella gritar, ella no pudo soportar mas y corrió al cuarto de Edward, ni siquiera toco la puerta solo paso y se dirigió a la cama donde el estaba.

- ¡Bella! – dijo sorprendido Edward - ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado? – pregunto Bella rápidamente y sin oír la contestación se metió entre las cobijas al oír otro trueno

- Claro – contesto Edward, dándose cuenta el por que; debía de haberlo imaginado, Bella siempre le había temido a los relámpagos.

- Lo siento – dijo Bella, después de unos segundos y de haberse golpeado mentalmente por haber acabado de actuar así, como si fuera una niña

- No te preocupes cariño – dijo Edward abrazándola – extrañaba tanto dormir a tu lado

- Yo también – confeso Bella – me has hecho tanta falta todos estos años, que no se como he sobrevivido

- No quiero volver a separarme de ti Bella – le dijo Edward con tanta vehemencia que Bella comenzó a llorar

- No lo hagas, por favor. Te necesito tanto Edward, no podría separarme otra vez de ti

Edward la atrajo hacia el y comenzó a besarla con amor y pasión, ella acababa de pronunciar lo que el tanto anhelaba y lo que pensaba cumplir; Bella le correspondió el beso de la misma manera. Ambos sabían a lo que los llevarían estos besos y caricias que ambos comenzaban a repartirse, ambos lo sabían y ambos lo deseaban; obviamente para ninguno de los dos seria la primera vez pero si seria la primera vez que lo harían con la persona que realmente amaban y que sabían seria dueña de su corazón por siempre...

- Te amo – le dijo Edward, cayendo rendido sobre ella

- Te amo – le repitió Bella sintiéndose la mujer mas feliz, había sido totalmente increíble para ella, que hasta se preguntaba si seria real.

Continuaron abrazados repartiéndose besos por doquier, el quería conocer cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer que el tanto amaba y que lo había echo sentirse en la gloria. Cuando Bella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward, el se quedo mirando el techo mientras ponía una mano en su nuca y con la otra hacia círculos en la espalda de ella.

- ¿Qué piensas? – le pregunto Bella intrigada y un poco asustada - ¿Estuve bien?

- Claro que si – dijo Edward rápidamente – fue increíble, lo mejor de toda mi vida

- Exagerado – dijo sonrojada Bella

- Pensaba... – continuo Edward – en que quiero saber todo de ti Bella, cada cosa por la que tuviste que pasar, todo.

Bella dio un suspiro, ella también le quería contar; pero si había algo que no le gustaba era sentir que era una mártir, a ella no le gustaba contar sus penas; pero Edward era otra cosa, solo el le interesaba lo suficiente como para contarle todo.

- Uhm, veamos... por donde empiezo – contesto Bella seria, y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. – después de que me fui esa noche...

Bella le conto todo lo que le paso, como tuvo la suerte de toparse en la carretera con un matrimonio que la llevo amablemente a Port Ángeles, ahí ella compro un boleto de autobús para empezar su aventura.

- Cuando llegue a Phoenix, todo era tan nuevo para mi; no conocía nada ni a nadie, así que la primera noche que pase en Phoenix la pase en la cafetería del aeropuerto, al día siguiente comencé a buscar un lugar donde quedarme y que me alcanzara con lo poco que tenia de dinero. Cuando iba caminando por una calle me tope con un restaurant pequeño que tenia un anuncio donde decía que necesitaban una lava trastes, así que entre a pedir el trabajo, resulta que la dueña era una señora de mediana edad y muy amable además, me dio el trabajo, y cuando le pregunte si no sabia de algún lugar donde rentaran un pequeño departamento, me dijo que ella misma rentaba un pequeño cuarto, no era muy lujoso pero que estaba amueblado; claro que lo acepte y creo que ella viendo la condición en la que estaba –golpeada y amoratada- se compadeció de mi y me bajo la renta.

...comencé a trabajar para ella y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigas, ella se convirtió en la madre que tanta falta me hizo en la infancia, y yo me convertí en la hija que no pudo tener, ya que enviudo demasiado pronto y nunca pensó en querer a alguien mas; cuando ella me pregunto de mi pasado y el por que huí de casa, le platique todo y ella con una piedad infinita me pidió que fuera su hija y yo a ella el que fuera mi madre.

...después ella me dijo que quería que yo estudiara, así que comencé a ir a la escuela otra vez, nos habíamos convertido en una familia; su pequeño restaurant fue creciendo hasta el hecho de que acabo abriendo dos mas, yo ya no trabajaba le trataba de ayudar en todo lo que podía pero sin sueldo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para tratar de pagarle todo lo que había echo por mi.

...con su ayuda pude estudiar Administración de empresas, cuando acabe mi carrera comencé a trabajar en los restaurantes y ahí trabajo hasta la fecha, me tome una semana de descanso para venir a visitarte – le dijo mirando a Edward – a ella le hubiera encantado conocerte, siempre le platicaba de ti y lo único que pude enseñarle fue una vieja fotografía de nosotros dos juntos.

- ¿hubiera? – pregunto Edward

- Falleció hace 6 meses – le decía Bella, mientras nuevas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas – tenia Cáncer y se lo detectaron muy tarde, no pudieron hacer nada; recuerdo que lo ultimo que me dijo era que por fin se reuniría con su Arthur.

Bella comenzó a llorar y Edward la sostuvo entre sus brazos, cuando hubiera deseado haber estado con ella en esa época tan difícil.

- La quisiste mucho – afirmo Edward - ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Se llamaba Esther, ella se convirtió en mi madre; creo que si soporte nuestra separación fue gracias a ella, tuve tanta suerte de haberla tenido en mi vida.

- Lo siento tanto cariño

- Gracias, se que ella esta en un lugar mejor y junto al hombre que ama.

Continuaron hablando hasta el amanecer, Bella le platico sobre su escuela, sus amigos, su primer novio; y Edward también le platico lo mismo cuando ella termino; hasta que llego el turno de hablar de lo inevitable

- ¿Qué paso con Charlie? – pregunto Bella en un susurro

- Uhm... – comenzó Edward – después de que te fuiste, te buscaron por todos lados; menos mi familia a la que le conté todo lo que pasaba, Charlie no dejo de tomar; y me entere que hace 2 años falleció al parecer tenia cirrosis desde hace 7 años y sobrevivió mas del tiempo esperado – trato de contarlo lo mas corto posible, pues aun le hervía la sangre de pensar en el.

- Oh – dijo Bella, le dolía; después de todo el era su padre, pero el dolor no se comparaba ni de lejos al que sintió cuando Esther falleció.

- Bella – la llamo Edward y ella volteo hacia el – te amo

- Yo te amo mas Edward – le dijo ella besándolo nuevamente y sumergiéndose nuevamente en el mar de su amor.

Ese día se levantaron hasta tarde, solo para prepararse un almuerzo ligero y volver a la cama, vieron un par de películas tumbados en la cama, volviéndose amar hasta que su cuerpo se canso. El tiempo pasaba irremediablemente pero ninguno decía algo del futuro, por el momento solo estaban disfrutando del presente y tratando de recuperar el tiempo que se les había perdido.

Esa noche también hubo tormenta, pero esta vez Bella no tuvo miedo ya que solo le bastaba un estremecimiento para que Edward la abrazara con más fuerza.

- Yo pensé que ya no le temías a las tormentas – se burlo Edward

- En Phoenix casi no hay, pero nunca me han dejado de dar miedo; pero ahora que estas aquí como cuando éramos niños no tengo por que temerles

- Siempre te abrazaba ahí también y debo de admitir que me gustaba – Bella lo volteo a ver – siempre rogaba por que hubiera tormenta por que así me abrazabas

- No puedo creer que desde esa época te gustaba, tu eras tan lindo y yo era tan común

- Nunca has sido común, eres perfecta y como no enamorarme de ti; no tienes idea Bella las noches que soñé con tenerte como te tengo en este preciso momento, abrazada a mi, sin nada ni nadie que se interponga

- ¿Que vamos hacer mañana Edward?, yo necesito regresar a Phoenix y tu debes de volver a trabajar, quisiera no separarme de ti... – Edward le beso las mejillas

- No te preocupes cariño, por que no habrá ahora quien nos separe – Edward trataba de ser fuerte, pero a el también le daba miedo esa situación – lo prometo, no te me escaparas por segunda vez

- Y no lo hare, créeme – le dijo antes de volver a besarlo

...

- Vendré dentro de 15 días ¿te parece bien? – le decía Bella a Edward en la terminal del aeropuerto

- Es mucho tiempo pero creo que no tengo opción – decía tristemente Edward

- Te extrañare tanto – decían entre besos

- Te llamo al llegar

- Si, por favor si no estaré preocupado – Edward sabia que no resistiría estar sin contacto con ella, es por eso que le pidió su teléfono, su dirección y hasta su e-mail – y a partir de ahí te llamare cada noche

- Esperare tu llamada amor

"_ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 205 con destino a la ciudad de Phoenix Arizona, favor de abordar por la plataforma numero 7"_

- Debo irme – decía Bella, mientras escurrían lagrimas de sus mejillas

- Te veré pronto, lo juro – le dijo Edward antes de dejarla ir

Edward vio como Bella se iba limpiando sus mejillas y se alejaba de el por segunda ocasión, pero esta vez no sentía el mismo dolor que hace 11 años, el había tomado una decisión y estaba seguro que vería a Bella mucho antes de lo pensado.

...

..

.

Los días seguían pasando, y para Bella un día era mas triste que el anterior; hacia una semana y media que había llegado a casa pero se sentía tan deprimida, sentía literalmente un hueco en el pecho que se iba agrandando cada vez mas; hablaba con Edward a diario pero aun así lo extrañaba tanto, que no creía poder soportar hasta el viernes para irse a Seattle a verlo. Estaba divagando mientras bebía un poco de soda que casi se le cae el vaso al piso cuando escucho el timbre de su departamento tocar sin cesar, enojada se levanto con quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado; habían interrumpido sus recuerdos con Edward.

- ¡Voy! – gritaba mientras el timbre seguía sonando – pero que impaciente...

- Lo lamento – le dijo Edward que se encontraba al otro lado, Bella dejo de hablar por la impresión – es solo que tardabas demasiado, y yo estoy impaciente por verte...

Edward no pudo acabar su oración, por que dos brazos lo aprisionaron; Bella había saltado sobre el y ahora lo besaba impacientemente.

- Por que... – beso – no me dijiste... –beso – que vendrías... –beso – te odio – beso.

- Por que... – beso – era... – beso – una... – beso – sorpresa... – beso – y no me odias.

- Me encanta la sorpresa, gracias – decía Bella mientras se bajaba de el y lo miraba a los ojos – pero ya quedaba poco tiempo para ir a verte.

- Pensé que tampoco tu podías esperar, creo que me equivoque – dijo Edward fingiendo tristeza

- Oh, no, claro que no; discúlpame – dijo Bella rápidamente – es solo que no quiero ocasionarte problemas en tu trabajo

- Jaja, descuida amor; y no me ocasionas problemas... de echo estoy aquí para pedirte un enorme favor – decía Edward seriamente

- ¿Favor? Claro que si, lo que quieras

- ¿Me darías hospedaje? – le dijo mientras señalaba con la vista sus maletas que se encontraban en el suelo

- Si, claro... – decía perpleja Bella – pero... ¿Qué significan? – decía Bella al ver que eran muchas

- Te dije que no dejaría que te alejaras de mi nuevamente y que siempre estaría cuidándote; y si eso significa que tengo que mudarme aquí contigo, pues que mejor – decía solemne Edward mientras encogía sus hombros.

- ¿Es verdad? – decía Bella mientras se tapaba una boca con su mano, y comenzaban a caer lagrimas de su mejilla

- Claro, solo si tu quieres – le dijo sonriendo Edward

- Por supuesto que si – Edward recorrió los centímetros que hacían falta para poder besarla – gracias mi amor, gracias.

- Estaré a tu lado por siempre Bella, nunca has estado sola cariño y siempre te protegeré de todo.

- Siempre he sido tan afortunada de contar con tu amistad, soy demasiado feliz – decía llorando Bella

- No es solo amistad Bella, es también amor, el amor que siempre te tuve y que siempre te tendré.

*******************FIN********************


	2. Nota de autor

Hola!

Bueno antes que nada, muchas gracias a tods los que leyeron mi one-shot; en verdad gracias.

Ahora como les comente al inicio del otro capi, el one-shot fue pensando inicialmente para participar en el concurso **"MI AMADO BFF! - FANFIC CONTEST!", **y el concurso ya empezó; así k les pido de favor que pasen a votar por "Tu ángel guardián" a esta dirección http: / www .fanfiction .net / u / 2353736 / Mi_ amad0_ BFF_ fanfiC_ Contest (sin los espacios)

También hay otras historias que están muy interesantes, pero si la mía les gusto les agradecería su voto.

Me están dando unas enormes ganas de convertir este one-shot en una historia completa; cuéntenme que les parece.

Cuídense mucho, y de antemano muchas gracias.

Besos vampíricos para cada uno.


End file.
